


Painted Lips

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like an Emperor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Lips

Kylo smiled, humming as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, elbow resting on the arm of his chair. "I wish you would allow yourself to wear that paint in other places besides the bedroom, General." He watched as Hux's cheeks turned a dull pink color, chuckling to himself. "It suits you. It accentuates how full your lips look. It makes you look regal, like an Emperor."

Hux considered Kylo's words, turning his head just so to look at himself in the mirror. Shimmering green and white facial paint had been applied to his lips, two straight lines and an arrangement of small dots in the center of his bottom lip. He tilted his head, looking back at Kylo. "Do I really look like an Emperor?" he asked.

"You do," Kylo purred. Lazily he spread his legs, lowering his hand as he leaned back in his chair, keeping his eyes locked on Hux's as he did so. "Why don't you show me what those painted lips can do, General. I'd like to see."

He fought down the urge to run his tongue over his lips, stepping forward before bending down, kissing Kylo on the corner of his lips before slipping down to his knees. He opened the front of the Force user's pants, gently exposing his erection, holding it firmly in one gloved hand. He ran his thumb over the head, the sensation of smooth leather against such sensitive flesh making Kylo shudder and gasp.

"Tease..."

"You like it."

"I do." He watched with dark eyes as Hux took his dick into his mouth, focusing on his painted mouth wrapped around his dick. "Kriff..." he hissed.

Hux hummed, swirling his tongue around the organ. He flicked his eyes up to look at Kylo, cheeks becoming hollow in his effort to make the other cum. His eyes fluttered closed as Kylo reached down, gripping his hair tightly as his head started to move between his legs, urging Kylo to start thrusting his hips into his mouth.

"Hux...kriff!" He threw his head back as he came down the other's throat. He struggled to catch his breath, panting as he looked down at Hux. "We ruined your make-up," he noted.

The redhead smirked, flicking his tongue over the soft and now white and green smeared dick. "I can always reapply it for a second round."

"Oh?"

"Yes."


End file.
